In The Vicinity Of Intensity
by under.eclipse
Summary: Eventually after finding out Marie's dirty little secret, Bobby begins to realize that his own best friend just swept him off his feet. To boot, the X-Men are recruiting new mutants to be prepared for what might be called a war. And they are not alone.
1. Prologue

[Location: Xavier's Institute For Gifted Youngsters - Westchester County, New York - 6:00 AM]

The firstlight was so cold that it numbed. The strong wind rushed in from the opened glass sliding-doors in the living-room. The mansion was so clammed-up you couldn't even hear a pin drop - even the wind made no sound. The drizzle sprinkled and every raindrop that hit the roof was barely above a whisper.

Back to the front room, on the comfortable modern-couch, sat a teenage-girl. Her long, brunette hair was pulled back into a low-ponytail with a few strands of hair dangling beside her right cheek. She was wearing a long-sleeve gray shirt and light-brown shorts with a black mug of coffee in her palm. She sipped the hot drink before looking down at her watch. It was 6 in the morning and she wondered why she couldn't sleep. Her mind was too full of thoughts and her eyes were fresh. She sighed, looking down at her legs.

Maybe - just maybe - she knew why. 


	2. I: Backbiting

**[R.U.F (right-up-front)!: I want to thank imsuchanut for the first review. Here's the first chapter and I hope you guys will like it! - Iqin AJ. 3]**

* * *

><p>[Location: Xavier's Institute For Gifted Youngsters - Westchester County, New York - 09:00 AM]<p>

She opened her eyes - her beautiful brown_ eyes_. She realized that she was feeling really comfortable.

In the modern-couch.

Had she fallen asleep? She sat up, slowly as she looked around - noticing that it was still raining, heavier this time. She covered her mouth as she yawned then she stretched her whole body. Her stomach growled, angrily with extreme-hunger. She groaned, quietly - she hated eating breakfast before showering. In the next second, she grinned: remembering that she _already_ had a shower, three hours ago. She rose to her feet and made her way toward the kitchen.

Her eyes widened.

She jogged to the left to hide behind a wall and peeked in.

_He_ was kissing _her_, passionately with both arms slipped under _her_ dark green halter-top. The young woman, who was sitting on the kitchen-counter, wrapped_ her_ legs around _his_ waist as _she_ returned a slower kiss. _They_ were both **giggling**.

Her little heart broke into tiny sharp pieces like a mirror that stab her right back again.

She turned away, unwilling to look at the happy couple. She bit her lower lip until it bled and drew in a deep, frustrated sigh. Why was she feeling this way? She shook it off and pretended to be okay. She stood up straight and strolled into the kitchen with an obviously fake **'really,-I'm-fine'** face.

The couple who was having _real_ fun pulled away, immediately the time when the teenage-girl setted her foot in the kitchen. The guy cleared his throat as he apologized. "It's fine.", the girl waved her hand, dismissively. Pause. "Really, go on.", she said again - unable to control from adding the sarcasm in her tone. The young-woman winked at the man before sliding off the counter and walked away.

Bobby Drake sat on a stool, opposite to his best friend Kitty Pryde.

He reached out to hold her small hand, placed on the counter but she put it down. "Are you okay?", he asked with a little frown. "I'm fine, Bobby.", she muttered and looked away at a cereal-box, avoiding to make an eye-contact. He chuckled humorlessly, "Yeah, right."

"C'mon, Kitty - I know you're not doing good."

"I'm fine.", she turned her gaze back to him and forced a smile.

"You look like you're gonna cry", he teased with an **'aww'**.

She raised her voice in annoyance, "I said I'm fine."

Here, an absolute silence fell for almost a minute.

... "Okay.", Bobby nodded slowly and caught a glimpse of jealousy in her breathtaking brown eyes.

He **knew** it.

* * *

><p><strong>[So what do you think of the chapter? Was it good? Bad? And I know it's short, though. Please review and suggest ideas. Thanks for reading! - Iqin AJ. 3]<strong>


	3. II: Call Into Question

**[R.U.F!: Thanks to imsuchanut and slytherine955 for the reviews. ****So here's the continuation! - Iqin AJ. 3]**

* * *

><p><strong>[Location: Xavier's Institute For Gifted Youngsters - Westchester County, New York - 09:00 PM]<strong>

* * *

><p>He walked up the five little stairs and entered the corridor.<p>

He was neatly dressed in a plain white t-shirt underneath a dark-brown leather jacket with a pair of dark jeans. His skin was paler than usual and he was slightly shaking in anxiety. In his right jeans-pocket, he had a small, red velvet box that consisted of a ring - an engagement ring with a round-shaped peridot stone.

Bobby was sure, this time.

He'd been waiting for five years to do this: to propose the one and only truelove in his heart, Marie D'Ancato. He smiled and swooned at the pretty name. And tonight would be the best night. Just as he was walking tardily like an old man in the hallway, a teenager exited her bedroom. She was in a violet sleeveless-top and white denim shorts. She let her long, slightly curled brunette hair cascade down her back like a river. For the first time ever, Bobby wolf-whistled at his own best friend.

He noticed the disgust in her dark, burnt sienna eyes and his lips quickly curved into a sheepish grin, "You look.. good." He tried to resist from saying just how heavenly-looking she was that night.

"Thanks.", Kitty Pryde faked a little beam - her voice almost a soft whisper. "You, too. Where are you going?", she looked sideways. "I'm going to Marie's.", he smiled. "I'm proposing her."

**Freeze.**

Her spiderwebbed fragile heart shattered again.

_"I'm proposing her."_

Those three words kept echoing in her mind.

_"I'm proposing-"_

"Kitty?", Bobby waved a hand in front of her, bringing her back to reality. "Huh?", she stared up at him but unable to look directly into those icy-blue eyes. He took in the feeling _hurt_ from her gaze and he sighed.

"Kitty-", he began only to be interrupted. "That's so awesome!", Kitty tried to make herself sound happy and excited but her voice came out, shakily and sad. She cleared her throat and forced a bright smile, "What are you doing here? Go! Now!", she shoved him away - as the matter of fact that she was actually broken inside. Bobby knew this and stepped closer, outstretching his arms for a hug. "Go!", she laughed but there was no humor in it. He then tried to plant a kiss on her cheek but she avoided. "Go.", said she again, suddenly serious.

Bobby stared at her for one last time before he jogged to the end of the corridor, reaching for the last door's knob, the bedroom of his girlfriend.

Kitty phased back in through the door and into her bedroom, swiftly. She leaned her back against the wooden door, slowly sliding down to the floor.

It seems like she'll be shedding tears again, tonight.

* * *

><p>Bobby cleared his throat, running his fingers through his hair. Of course, he wanted to look good while he proposes to her.<p>

He pulled out the small box from his pocket and lifted his hand to knock on the door but broke the intention as he heard _something_. Slowly...

**...he let go of the box.**

_Moans_, _giggles_, _groans_...

...**of two familiar voices.**

He pushed the door and it opened slowly to reveal two lovers in the bed - Remy _and_ Marie.

Bobby Drake stood there, stunned.

* * *

><p><em>"How could you?"<em>

The usual voice of a close friend was heard, outside. She turned to look at her bedroom's door, the crystal-like tear leaked from the side of her left cheek.

_"You never paid attention to me, that's why!"_

Another recognizable voice.

_"I'm sorry, it's over."_

And silence, finally.

Kitty wiped the tear away - those voices were Bobby's and Rogue's. What was that? Just as she was about to sit up, Bobby barged into the bedroom and slammed the door. He locked the door and started taking off his jacket, throwing it to the side. Next, he took off his t-shirt - revealing a well-shaped body.

Kitty blushed at the same time wondering why did he get in here.

Bobby undid the belt around his jeans and stopped as soon as he spotted his friend. He screamed, covering his body as if he was a girl.

"Why are you in my room?"

"Erm, this is _my_ room..?", she frowned slightly.

... "Oh.", he breathed out a sigh of frustration.

Great mistake - his room was next to hers, he realized and this was the first time he entered the _wrong_ room, stripping down_ right_ in front of her. "I'm sorry.", he sighed. "I-it's fine.", Kitty turned away. He wore the belt back again then sat down, opposite to her. He held her arm, gently. "Your eyes are red.", he commented. "Dusts, probably.", she answered quickly. His hand was prodigiously warm, despite the fact that he was actually the Iceman. In the next second, he asked.

"Kitty, can I sleep with you tonight?"

* * *

><p><strong>[Did you like that? Review, please and big thanks to the readers! - Iqin AJ. 3]<strong>


	4. III: Not Playing The Clown

**[R.U.F!: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! - Iqin AJ. 3]**

* * *

><p><strong>[Location: Xavier's Institute For Gifted Youngsters - Westchester County, New York - 9:45 PM]<strong>

**_o [Kitty's Dorm]_**

* * *

><p>"I'm glad I caught them, though." Bobby Drake faked a slight smirk, his heart burning in the terrible letdown. Kitty Pryde nodded and gave him a little warm smile, trying to search for words to put up a sentence.<p>

Bobby already had his shower - now topless with black pajama-pants. This made Kitty blush all the time, staring down at his smooth chest whenever he wasn't looking. He decided to spend this night with her - not in the wrong way, though. He just needed a friend to talk to. He felt so lonely and...** betrayed**.

He should've known about it a long time ago. He'd suspected Marie since the last few weeks for she was always gone in the dead of night - leaving him to wonder where she was every nightfall. And Remy - Bobby's heart crushed at the name. Remy was the only person who Marie could touch when she didn't took the cure but Bobby was too innocent to ever think about her, _cheating_.

Bobby shifted in his position and rested his head on his right hand - he wasn't aware that he was staring down at his best friend with an expressionless face. His impassive face always made Kitty's cheeks turned scarlet - it was sexy. Fortunately the room was sable, hiding her rosy colored gills. Kitty turned away to the side to face the window - the glittering moon was accompanied by the sparkling stars.

* * *

><p><strong><em>o [12:00 AM]<em>**

He couldn't sleep.

The clock ticked to strike the witching hour and he still couldn't catch forty winks. He kept looking fixedly at the cute teenager in his arms. She was** really** beautiful. Her skin was so delicate that it reminded him of the silk. He twirled some of her slightly-curled brunette hair in his index finger as his bright-blue eyes slowly gazed down at her uncovered legs - her_ teasing_ legs.

He bit his own bottom lip then blushed, violently as _naughty_ thoughts crossed his mind.

Bobby hoped he won't get a wet-dream, tonight.

* * *

><p><strong><em>o [The Following Morning]<em>**

She woke up to find out that an icy hand was slipped under her violet top. She slowly pulled the hand out with a shiver, running down her spine. What on earth was Bobby's **hand** doing under her top? Vermilion splashed Kitty's cheeks even more when she saw his arm locked tightly around her waist.

She phased through the arm and rose to her feet. Snatching her towel, she opened the door and walked down the stairs, heading toward the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>[Location: Xavier's Institute For Gifted Youngsters - Westchester County, New York - 10:00 AM]<strong>

**_o [The Lab]_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"The cure will remove your powers and your superhuman skills."<p>

Professor Xavier explained as he held up a small bottle, containing light cerulean colored liquid. "_But_.", he paused, dramatically. "Some aren't permanent.", he said as he lifted a brow. He situated another small bottle - with transparent water - on the lab-table and placed both of his hands on the table. "You see, my students. These kind of remedies are produced by the pharmaceutical company, the Worthington Labs, to cure our mutations and some experimented cures failed."

He waved at the cerulean liquid. "Cerulean liquid is not the permanent cure while this", he waved at the other bottle. "Is definitely yes." He inhaled and exhaled before continuing, "However, homo superiors are endangered. In the whole universe, there are only a few of us left." Pause. "This means we need to travel around the universe to find mutants."

"And we recruit them."

* * *

><p><strong>[Location: Xavier's Institute For Gifted Youngsters - Westchester County, New York - 8:00 PM]<strong>

_**o [Bobby's Dorm]**_

* * *

><p>She helped him to fold the clothes and arrange them in the bag, neatly.<p>

"I can't believe we're going to Verona, it'll be amazing.", she smiled at the thought. "Especially when it's the main location in Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet.", she giggled. "Romantic, don't you think?", she asked. "'Course, Romeo & Juliet.", he chuckled. "I wonder if we're gonna share rooms...", he muttered to himself but it was loud enough for Kitty to hear. "I don't think so. You know a boy and a girl in a room is a no.", she shrugged and zipped the bag.

"Thank you, my Queen.", he winked as he took the bag. "No problem.", her cheeks became red. Darn, why did she have to blush? He was only joking.

But really, he's **not**.

* * *

><p><strong>[Thanks for reading, please review! - Iqin AJ. 3]<strong>


	5. IV: Solid Gold

**[D.P (double publish), enjoy. - Iqin AJ. 3]**

* * *

><p><strong>[Location: Città di Verona, Veneto, Italy - 8:00 PM]<strong>

* * *

><p>A couple of black colored limousines entered the arch-bridge, <span>Ponte Scaligero<span>, swiftly. The two limousines then drove side by side.

The first limousine had Professor Charles Xavier, Logan, Ororo Munroe (commonly known as Storm), Hank McCoy (Beast), Alex "Havok" Summers, Sean Cassidy or Banshee, Remy LeBeau - Gambit and Dr. Moira MacTaggert. The second one carried the so-called 'juniors': Bobby Drake, Kitty Pryde, Peter Rasputin/Colossus (also known as the "Tin-Man") and Warren Worthington III or he, who preferred to go by the codename "Angel".

Soon, the Castelvecchio Bridge ended after the limos rolled on it with the total length of 120 meters. The long cars turned to a side and headed to Hotel Gabbia d'Oro. Back in the first limo, Professor Xavier was talking to his seven companions about a mutant-loner named Vittoria who possessed the ability to **create** _and_ manipulate fire - a pyrokinetic who could replace John.

Vittoria Isabel Lombardi was a nineteen year-old Italian pharmacist from a wealthy family. Mr. and Mrs. Lombardi were ashamed to have a daughter who was a homo superior. Upset, Vittoria decided to run away from home and now, currently living in a mansion with her Aunt Andrea. She was able to control her power and she too was a fast learner. Other else than pyrokinesis, she also had the abilities of wallcrawling and telescopic-microscopic vision.

In the second limo, Kitty was admiring the bright city lights. She'd seen Piazza di Signori as they were passing by and then there was Porta Borsari - along with the Scaliger Bridge. She'd squealed, quietly as they arrived in front of a luxury hotel called...

**The Hotel Gabbia d'Oro**.

She saw Professor Xavier getting out from the limousine when they stopped right in front of the main doors. After the seven 'seniors' got out, a random Italian hotel-greeter drove the first limo and down to the parking lot. The same thing happened to this second long car. As they stepped out, a female hotel-greeter offered the four mutants a warm smile and said.

"_Benvenuto._"


	6. V: Hellacious

**[Big thanks to the amazing readers/reviewers! - Iqin AJ. 3]**

* * *

><p><strong>[Location: Hotel Gabbia d'Oro - Città di Verona, Veneto, Italy - 9:30 PM]<strong>

**_o [Kitty's Room]_**

* * *

><p>Professor Xavier had given his friends and students another day to rest for anon, they'll be searching for a mutant named Vittoria Lombardi, from the earliest morning to the late night of bewitching hour.<p>

She'd bathed and now was dressed in a light-pink and white striped sleepshirt along with white short shorts. Her naturally straight brunette hair was thrown into a neat ponytail. At this time, she was watching the television blankly. It was boring to not have a roommate - being alone in a massive room was kind of scary. She wished Storm was here, or even Dr. MacTaggert. But unfortunately, those two shared the room next door.

And the guys were _so_ unfair! Professor Xavier had Hank and Logan, Bobby was with Peter, Angel had Gambit and Alex's best friend, Sean was his roommate, too.

She scowled and shuddered at the thought of sleeping alone... And knock-knock. Kitty Pryde quickly rose to her feet and made her way toward the door. She stood on her toes to see through the spyhole. It was Bobby. She frowned, slightly - what was _he_ doing here?

She opened the door and invited him in.

"How's it feel to have your own private room?", he grinned, teasingly. "Creepy.", she conceded. "You're so lucky to have a roommate!", she collapsed on the bed. "Yeah and people thought we were gays.", Iceman shivered in disgust and lied himself next to her. "A room-service employee thought we were on our honeymoon.", he smirked in amusement. "She didn't say that but her body language was pretty obvious.", both he and Kitty laughed.

"If Remy was my roommate, I'd kill him.", he sighed in exasperation as unpleasant memories flashed before his eyes. Kitty wrapped her small arms around him, pulling him into a warm embrace that calmed him down. "Thanks, Kit", he said suddenly. "For what?", she looked up at him at the time he smiled on a small scale.

"For always being there for me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>o [Meanwhile]<strong>_

"Vittoria Lombardi.", Professor Xavier placed a photo of a young, dirty blonde-haired woman on the table.

"Siouxsie Renard.", another photo - of French beauty. Elegant features, dark hair, blue eyes, pale skin.

Dr. MacTaggert tilted her head forward, "Where are the men?" The professor was about to list more mutants before he froze then smiled, sheepishly. "I've forgotten about them... Well", he sat down next to his lover. "Aristides Demetriou.", he gave her a picture of a young-looking man. Hank smiled from the small kitchen, "We'll find him, soon. Right after we have Vittoria."

Storm nodded, "He is powerful. Very, _very_ powerful. We need to find him before Magneto does or he'll take him into the Brotherhood.", she said. "You know that Erik wants to start another war between humans and mutants, don't you?", Charles asked, softly. "Yes.", the female doctor nodded slowly. "When are you going to tell the students?", Logan popped the question. "Soon when we have all the mutants.", the professor leaned against the comfy sofa.

"Mhmm... Where does this handsome man live, Charles?", Moira changed the subject and glanced at him. "Aristides? Oh, don't worry.", he waved his hand. "Where?", she insisted. "Say, won't you guess for a little second? Look at the name.", he smiled as he raised his eyebrows. "Tell me, Moira." Dr. MacTaggert glimpsed down at the name and guessed. All of them - Moira, Storm, Logan and Hank - synchronized.

"Greece?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>o [Back In Kitty's Room]<em>**

He wasn't sure about his feelings, anymore.

He was supposed to be depressed and very _terribly_ upset since his former-lover cheated on him. But now, his emotions were turning indistinguishable. And **transcendental**. Whenever his eyes met hers, he felt like he was in his own fantasy. Those cinnamon-brown eyes just took his breath away...

He didn't want things to get out of control so he'd better leave. But he didn't want to. He wished he could spend another night with her - he felt so safe in her arms... He wanted another hug and never let her go.

Kitty yawned in the act of turning off the telly.

She looked at her best friend and smiled, "What do you want to do?", she asked. "I-i don't know.", Bobby avoided from making an eye-contact - or he'd melt. "How are you feeling?", she inquired in concern. "You look awful.", she said again. "I'm actually doing great.", he admitted.

"Like never before."

* * *

><p><strong>[Please review and thank you so much for reading! - Iqin AJ. 3]<strong>


	7. VI: Spick And Span

**[R.U.F!: Readers and reviewers, you have my undying gratitude. - Iqin AJ. 3]**

* * *

><p><strong>[Location: Andrea Mancini's Residence - Città di Verona, Veneto, Italy - 8:00 PM]<strong>

* * *

><p>"I am Professor Charles Xavier, from Westchester, New York of United States. This is Dr. Moira MacTaggert, a friend of mine.", the brown-haired man offered a weak, friendly smile. "Have you already made an appointment with Ms. Mancini?", the bodyguard asked, softly with a light Italian accent, returning a warm smile. Stillness filled the air for a quite long time. Dr. MacTaggert opened her mouth, "No... <em>But<em>-"

"Let them in.", a young lady's voice was heard from the inside - and she didn't sound like Italian.

The bodyguard beamed at the couple as he replied, "_Sì, La Signorina Mancini._" He slowly slid the wooden main-gate to the right and bowed. "I feel like a King, personally.", Professor X grinned at his companion in the act of walking through the gate and glanced around.

The small spotlights that were organized, neatly around the outside of the swimming-pool made the entire white walls, splashed in light sepia. The roof was colored dark heather and it shone for an instant. The stone tiled floor was colored dark and the glass sliding-doors were translucent.

"I must say, **fantastic**. _Very_ fantastic.", the professor offered a handshake and the young lady shook his hand. "I am Professor Xavier, it is an honor to meet you.", he smiled. "Thank you.", the lady flashed a quick smile. "Hello, I'm Dr. Moira MacTaggert.", the female doctor extended a hand and they shook hands, "You must be Andrea Mancini, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Yes, I am. Come on in."

* * *

><p>"I don't hate my niece. I love her for <em>her<em>. She is a mutant and I absolutely do _not_ mind with that."

Andrea Mancini poured in some tea in the two cups for the Professor and Doctor.

"How old are you, if I may ask? You look young.", Professor Xavier leaned his elbows on his knees. "I am twenty-three. Just four years older than Vittoria.", the divine woman chuckled, softly. "My sister, Venica is ten years my senior and gave birth to Vittoria when she was only sixteen.", she paused for a while then continued, "She was wild and one day, she found out that she was pregnant", she essayed a smile. "Soon, Venica and her boyfriend wed."

"I see.", the professor bobbed his head along with Dr. MacTaggert, nodding. "Anyway, I am very interested in enrolling Vittoria in your school, professor but I'd like you to discuss about this with her.", Andrea simpered.

Unanticipatedly, a teenage-girl walked into the living room. She had a dirty-blonde hair, flowing down her back with stunningly bright-blue eyes and soft-tanned skin.

"_Ah, prezioso_.", Andrea spoke in Italian, delightedly while her niece approached and gave her a peck. "This is Vittoria.", she grinned. Vittoria fell into a seat next to her aunt. "Vittoria Lombardi.", the nineteen year-old held out a hand as Professor Xavier and Dr. MacTaggert shook hands with her. "What brings you here?", she asked with a smile, hardly noticeable.

Dr. MacTaggert expressed her tenderness, "We came here for you."

* * *

><p><strong>[Location: Hotel Gabbia d'Oro - Città di Verona, Veneto, Italy - 10:00 PM]<strong>

**_o [The Private Lounge]_**

* * *

><p>Storm threw a surprise welcome-party for the newcomer, Vittoria Lombardi.<p>

The private lounge was pretty huge and insignificantly dark. The walls were slapped on bronze and the wooden floor was umber - some were covered with red-velvet carpet and the high-ceiling was glossed over with light brown. A big and dark, burnished brown traditional leather-sofa was situated perfectly in the middle of the lounge and the sable room was furnished with a few of sparking candles.

"Welcome to the X-Men, Ms. Lombardi.", Professor Xavier smiled as his champagne-glass and the rookie's clink. "Thank you.", she returned a shy smile. "Oh, have I introduced you to the students of mine?", he grinned. "Allow me.", he led her to Bobby, Peter and Warren.

"Peter, Robert, Warren.", the professor tapped the trio's shoulders. The colossal Peter turned around and smiled, benevolently. "Oh hello, I'm Peter Rasputin.", he shook Vittoria's hand. "Warren Worthington.", the Angel offered a handclasp and she extended her hand to shake his. "Name's Bobby Drake.", the young, handsome man smirked in the act of holding out his hand. She shook his icy-hand and quickly jerked it back, feeling strange. Professor Xavier laughed, "This is Iceman - he possesses the ability of manipulating ice and cold, as well as creating the ice. Interesting, huh?", he smiled broadly. "Y-yes.", the lassie's lips curved into a faint smile. "Welcome.", the Iceman winked in a friendly manner and Vittoria's cheeks glowed red.

"Ah and this young-lady is Kitty Pryde.", Charles gestured towards Shadowcat. "She's ghostlike.", he waved his hand _through_ her head as Kitty beamed, proudly and the professor chuckled. Vittoria shook her small hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you,..." And there was this uncomfortable breathing space as she smiled, slyly.

"...**ghost**."

* * *

><p><strong>[Please review and thank you for reading. - I know that the fourth and this chapters are more to finding muties but the next chapter will be back to that love-thing between BobbyKitty. - Iqin AJ. 3]**


	8. VII: Going Classicistic

_**[R.U.F!: I apologize for I haven't updated this for quite a while, I was busy. Thank you for the amazing reviews. - Iqin AJ 3]**_

* * *

><p><strong>[Location: Hotel Gabbia d'Oro - Città di Verona, Veneto, Italy - 12:00 AM]<strong>

_**o [The Room]**_

* * *

><p><em>Ghost.<em> - How dare **she**.

It was the nickname she hated the most and why didn't **she** call her by her name? It wasn't like she didn't have one. And now, she's sharing this room _and _the bed with **her**. She had the strangest feeling that the newcomer disliked her so. That sly smile was terrifying, it looked like a smirk of hatred... or even a** sneer**. "He's cute.", Vittoria said, combing down her long dirty-blond hair. Kitty looked at her, "Who?"

"Iceman. He's handsome.", she smiled at her, warmly.

Enviousness washed over her, "Y-yeah, he is, isn't he?", the brunette returned a fake grin. "How old is he?", the pyrokinetic asked, curiously - **almost** impatiently. At this moment, Kitty bit the inside of her cheeks in slight anger and jealousy. "Nineteen." Vittoria gleamed, "Do you think he'd date me?", she flopped down on the queen-sized bed, next to Kitty. "Yeah.", the brown-haired mutant muttered, sadly. "You think so?", the rookie squealed in excitement. Kitty glimpsed at her and forced a smile.

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>[Location: Hotel Gabbia d'Oro - Città di Verona, Veneto, Italy - 7:00 AM]<strong>

**_o [The Swimming Pool]_**

* * *

><p>They<strong> loved<strong> Professor Xavier for giving them another day to rest - but tonight, they'll have to pack their bags as their flight will take off to Athens, Greece the following morning.

Vittoria was in a black string-bikini. Her lower-back was now exposed for she'd brought her hair to the front. She entered the empty swimming pool. As she glanced around, she noticed Bobby, underwater - who was topless, only in navy shorts. Her cheeks turned rosy when the young-man surfaced and then caught her, staring. He swam over, "Hey.", he smirked. "_Ciao_.", she said, shyly. "So you have the power to create and manipulate fire?", he asked, softly. "Yeah.", she nodded, slightly and created a small heart of flames in her palm. Bobby looked down at it and smiled, "Beautiful." Vittoria thanked him with a sweet smile. They continued to chat but as they were talking, a pair of divine brown eyes watched.

The brown-eyed brunette sighed and turned away. Vittoria was definitely prettier and _that_, he'd date her - no ifs ands or buts about it. She looked down at her hands that are playing with her black-red striped bikini's laces. Kitty twisted her lips and knew that she was, **undeniably**, nothing more than a best friend.

He wolf-whistled - _for the second time_ - at her.

Kitty looked over her shoulder and saw him, winking. "_Nice_ bikini.", he walked over to her. "T-thanks.", she faked a grin. He was close. _Too_ close that his body's iciness was felt. He placed a hand next to her head on the stone wall she was leaning her back on. He abruptly got closer and offered a seductive smirk.

**Silence.**

What was he thinking about? She crossed her arms across her chest, uncomfortably and rubbed them. "Back off a bit, you're cold.", she muttered. "Hey, cheer up.", he gave her a soft frown. She looked up at him, wearing another fake little smile. "Vittoria's alone, why don't you go a-and talk to her?", she questioned and placed both of her hands on his chest, pushing him away.

* * *

><p><strong>[Location: Hotel Gabbia d'Oro - Città di Verona, Veneto, Italy - 9:00 AM]<strong>

**_o [Professor Xavier's/Hank's/Logan's Room]_**

* * *

><p>All of the X-Men had gathered up in the room - including the beginner, Vittoria.<p>

Professor Xavier was standing with Dr. MacTaggert across the room, Hank was sitting on a chair while Logan was leaning back against the wall with a leg, propped up and a cigar in his mouth. Alex was sitting on a sofa next to Sean, Bobby had sat on a stool, Kitty had her butt on the small kitchen-counter and Vittoria was sitting next to Bobby on another stool - which pretty much annoyed Kitty.

The professor folded his arms, "So today, we will say goodbye to Verona and say hello to...", he looked at Moira and she glanced back at him before looking around the room at all of the muties, "Athens.", she announced, dramatically with a fine smile. Charles lifted his eyebrows, expressing his happiness simultaneously. "Stupefying, huh?", he giggled. Everybody looked shocked and happy at the same time and that pleased him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Kinda short, I know. :\ Anyway, thanks for reading and please review. :D - Iqin AJ 3]<strong>_


	9. VIII: Ardency

_**[R.U.F!: Hahah, this might sound confusing: in "Going Classicistic", I was so tired I accidentally typed in "..as their flight will take off to Toulouse, France the following morning." instead of "Athens, Greece". Lol, I'm sorry. XD By the way, thank you so much for the awesome reviews! - Iqin AJ. 3]**_

* * *

><p><strong>[Location: Valerio Catullo Villafranca Airport - Villafranca, Verona, Italy - 1:30 PM]<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a luxury travel class - second to none.<p>

Professor Xavier and Dr. MacTaggert were on the main front row, Storm and Logan were on the second; Hank sat next to Gambit on the third, Alex and Sean were butting on the fourth while Peter, Angel, Bobby and Vittoria sat on the last few rows. There were only six seats and bummed out Kitty was standing.

Won't someone offer her a seat? She looked down at her feet. "Kitty.", a soft voice echoed in her ears. She slowly brought her head up to look at the owner of the voice and glimpsed at him, right in those icy-blue eyes with her golden-cinnamon ones.

"Sit in my laps.", Bobby flashed a smirk. Kitty tucked a strand of her long, brunette hair behind her ear - feeling shy, "No-" "It's a request, not an offer.", he took her gently by the wrist and pulled her close as he forced her to sit down on him. In hesitancy, Kitty sat down on his mushy thighs. Meanwhile, Vittoria _- who was just next to them -_ raised an eyebrow while jealousy flowed in her veins. Bobby locked his arms around her waist, overjoyed by her prodigious warmness. "I.. don't think-", Kitty began only to be interrupted by his soft whisper.

"Hush or I'll make you straddle on me."

* * *

><p><strong>[Location: Hilton Athens - Athīna, Greece - 9:30 PM]<strong>

_**o [Kitty's/Vittoria's Room]**_

* * *

><p>It was an<em> exhausting<em> day: after an hour and 40 minutes, they landed and went straight to Athens Planetarium where Vittoria took the opportunity to sit next to Bobby and this irritated Kitty - furthermore, the vexing Ms. Lombardi laid her head on Bobby's shoulder and that **actually** exasperated him. Since their check-in time was at 4:30 PM, they needed to kill time. They then moved to the Temple of Olympian Zeus before they hit the road to Erechtheum and this was where Bobby took _his_ lucky chance to get close to Kitty.

She sat alone on the bed in the dimmed room. Her knees were brought up to her chest with her arms locked around her shins and she was leaning back against the soft pillow. She was in a black-vintage-swirls patterned white camisole and black boxer-shorts; her brunette hair, untied. Kitty Pryde drew in a deep breath and exhaled - this was boring. Professor Xavier took Vittoria to the cafe to talk about her past and stuffs so it was only Kitty and her shadow.

The door was knocked, lightly for thrice. Kitty stood up, strolled to the door, peeked in through the spyhole and opened the door to reveal her best friend. "What are you-...", Kitty frowned with a smile. "Just visiting.", Bobby smirked. "I'm bored so I came here.", he added. "And now, you're not bored anymore?", Kitty gave him a sweet sly smile. "'Course not. You're here", he said, almost shyly. Kitty tittered and invited him in. He looked around, "Where's Vittoria?"

A wave of enviousness rippled through her. "V-Vittoria?", she sighed, quietly: he _definitely_ was **mad** for her. "She's out. Professor needs to talk to her.", she swallowed while her ravishing face was touched with hurt. "Good.", Bobby sighed in relief. "Good?", Kitty glanced at him. "Yeah. 'Cause I don't like her.", he shuddered. "But she likes you.", she sat on the bed and played with her own fingers. The young-man sat opposite to her, "I know.", his voice was suddenly low - almost like a whisper.

Bobby scooted closer as his bright-blue eyes dropped to her lips then back at her and abruptly leaned in. Although Kitty wanted this so badly, she slowly backed away and looked down in embarrassment. Her cheeks were painted with deep vermilion and she felt so stupid for blushing. Bobby held her chin and brought her face up; he was_ begging_. He leaned closer and now their lips were so close...

Vittoria dashed into the bedroom, "I'm back!"

Bobby quickly dropped his hand and looked away, sadly. Didn't she want him? Didn't she want to kiss him? _Touch_ him...? "I gotta go.", he murmured, rose to his feet and exited the room. Vittoria watched then turned to look at Kitty.

"But he's **_mine_**!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>[So what do you think of this chapter? XD Thank you for reading, please review! - Iqin AJ. 3]<em>**


	10. IX: All But Now

**_[R.U.F!: Almost there. XD - Iqin AJ. 3]_**

* * *

><p><strong> [Location: Hilton Athens - Athīna, Greece<strong> **- 9:40 PM]**

**_o [Bobby's/Peter's Room]_**

* * *

><p>Didn't she want him, anymore? Why did she look down when he begged for a kiss? But she flushed. Was she shy... or was she angry?<p>

Bobby Drake sighed; letting out a cold breath.

**Why are girls so hard?**, he thought. He wanted a kiss and he knew Kitty wanted it, too. She seemed happy when he came to pay her a short visit - which _supposed_ to be romantic. It was almost perfect before that **holy terror** barged in but that was fine.

He'll go for it again. Only for her.

* * *

><p><strong>[Location: The Parthenon - Athīna, Greece<strong> **- 8:00 AM]**

* * *

><p>Aristides Demetriou was a twenty year-old mutant: blackish-brown hair, dark grayish-green eyes and olive skin. He had the ability to expel various forms of energy from his body. His second aptitude was power negation, the facility of canceling superpowers of others and his third power was being able to manipulate the time. He was also a martial-artist. His powers were manifested when he was only ten years-old; releasing a robust blast of energy, unintentionally and the energy burnt down his family's residence - killing his little brother, Cleander. His parents were shamefaced and they'd never forgive him for what he'd done so they sent him away to an orphanage, where he'd grown up.<p>

Aristides_ - or his sobriquet_; Aris, crouched on one of the stairs of Parthenon. His silver-green eyes shone as the sun-rays hit them. The gentle wind whistled - blowing his midnight brown hair, softly as he glanced around with narrowed eyes. Soon, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Aris slowly stood up and turned around to see a brown-haired man.

"You're not alone.", Professor Xavier offered a warm smile.

* * *

><p><strong>[Location: The Beach - Athīna, Greece<strong> **- 5:00 PM]**

* * *

><p>It was a perfect day, coupled with the beautiful weather. Ms. Munroe or <em>better<em> Storm, gave the students the last day to rest but a brunette decided to go to the beach; by the reason of needing some time** alone**.

She was in a white three-quarter pants and a dark gray tank-top. Her newly cut shoulder-length hair was left untied, leaving it to blow in the swirling wind. She walked along the beach, waves hitting her ankles with the slightly bright sun against her exquisite face. She was finally brought to a standstill while she gazed into the horizon, mesmerized with the beauty of a Greek beach. The beach was far away from the hotel but _that_ somehow made her feel so much... **better**. One word, one name, one disappointment. And all of them were flying, chaotically in her head._ "But he's mine!" _She bit her own bottom-lip, hard and sighed, quietly. Maybe she should **sidestep**? No? Yes? She glanced down at her legs.

"Why so far?"

A recognizable, soft voice said in the act of falling into a step next to her. He looked at her with his breathtaking blue eyes, "Hm?", he simpered. He was only in a white t-shirt and black jeans with his spiky brown hair, sloppy. "Last night"-he shifted to her-"I was broken inside.", he stated. "But I also owe the _girl_ an apology.", he added with a pretty sad tone. "I was just... I don't know.", he rolled his shoulders as he turned his head to stare at the ocean. The young-lady wrapped an arm around herself but made no moves to even catch a glimpse at the gentleman standing next to her. She didn't open her mouth to speak for she was out of words to put up a sentence.

"Answer me, please.", Bobby Drake demanded, smoothly.

"What do you want me to say?", Kitty Pryde eventually turned to him.

The young-man looked down at her. No, not look - he was _ogling_ her. "I want you to be honest.", he commanded. "Do you-", he began but a third person showed up. "Get back here; it's almost sundown!", it was Warren who was actually grumbling since he couldn't use his wings to fly - or the humans will freak out. Bobby exhaled a cold breath of vexation and was totally not in his good-mood...

...as Warren dragged them to his car.

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Thanks so much for reading and please review! - Iqin AJ 3]<em>**


	11. X: Flaming Lips

_**[R.U.F!: Thank you for the reviews. - Iqin AJ 3]**_

* * *

><p>Warren was always the man made of money - his car was nice and comfortable. He, <em>obviously<em>, had amazing taste in cars... but really funny taste in music. Kitty was in the backseat, arms folded across her chest. Bobby was sitting in the passenger-seat: he sighed as he rested the side of his face on his palm. Next to him - on the driver-seat, sat Warren who was singing and dancing to the song playing on his MP4 Player: "Bullet" by Hollywood Undead. _  
><em>

_"My legs are dangling off the edge,_

_The bottom of the bottle is my only friend..."_

* * *

><p><strong>[Location:<strong> ** Hilton Athens - Athīna, Greece - 8:00 PM]**

**_o [Kitty's/Vittoria's Room]_**

* * *

><p>She was in a cute maroon sleepwear, brushing down her slightly curly brown-tawny hair. She was sitting in front of the dresser, looking into the mirror: at her own reflection. She exhaled a deep breath.<p>

She wasn't pretty... but **she** was.

The brunette looked at **her** through the mirror. Lengthy dirty-blond hair, mesmerizing blue eyes and soft bronze skin. And not to forget, **her** height. **She** was taller than average - probably around 5'9". Every move **she** made was graceful and the way **she** walked was elegant. _Every_ inch of **her** was perfect.

"Where's your birthplace?", Kitty Pryde questioned, slowly - noticing that her appearance was _too_ rare to be found in Italy.

Vittoria Lombardi turned to look at the young teenager and offered a sweet smile, "Las Vegas. Why?", she threw her hair into a medium-ponytail before proning on a single-bed. "Nothing.", the coffee-brown eyed girl returned a faint smile. "My mother's an Italian while my father was a half-Italian, half-American.", Vittoria explained. "I got all these appearance from my late father.", she put in with a soft beam. As Kitty heard the word 'late', her jaw slightly dropped. "Oh, I'm so sorry..." Vittoria held up a hand and said, "It's fine.", she smiled as Kitty nodded, a little.

* * *

><p><strong>[Location: Tolosa, France - Southern France - 6:00 PM]<strong>

* * *

><p>A pearly-white haired woman walked by the Notre-Dame de la Dalbade and headed towards Ville Rose. She was unequivocally enervated and her legs were starting to cramp. She arrived, finally. Leaning against the brick wall, she panted, "I can't find her.", Storm informed through her earpiece.<p>

* * *

><p>"Then, look again.", Professor Xavier blustered as he was pushing through the squashed crowd in the middle of Capitole of Toulouse.<p>

* * *

><p>A handsome young-man with dazzling blue eyes walked on the side of Canal du Midi, "She's not here.", Bobby said while glancing over his shoulder, dramatically to look over the sea for one last time.<p>

* * *

><p>"Look-", at last; Charles was out from the crowd. "-again!", he chuffed.<p>

* * *

><p>Her long cocoa hair whirled when a train of Gare de Toulouse Matabiau passed off as quick as a wink. "Uh... I don't think she's here.", Kitty coughed.<p>

* * *

><p>The redhead walked, slowly to sit down by the fountain in Wilson Square; accompanied by his blond best friend who sat close next to him - crickets were the only sound they heard. Both of them wheezed, "Negative." Alex Summers offered Sean Cassidy a tissue to wipe off the sweat from his forehead.<p>

* * *

><p>A pair of stunning silver-peridot eyes scintillated and Aris suspired. He uttered in the language of his mother-tongue, "<em>Den eínai edó̱<em>." He promenaded from Théâtre du Capitole.

* * *

><p>Vittoria eyed around before whispering through the earphone, "Nix." She leaned against the street lamp's pole of Pont Neuf.<p>

* * *

><p>"Nope, not here!", from above - Warren flapped his wings and flew down to land, gracefully on the rooftop of Musée des Augustins.<p>

* * *

><p>Inside the museum, Remy LeBeau was looking around for a young-woman named Siouxsie Renard. She was a seventeen year-old with strong passion for arts: she always wanted to be a successful painter. After walking around for almost an hour, Remy sighed. He pressed his earpiece hard on his right ear, "Definitely-...", he trailed off when he saw an exquisite teenager with long midnight hair against her deathlike skin, coupled with charismatic royal-blue eyes.<p>

That _was_ Siouxsie Renard.

A sly smile played on his lips while he strolled promptly to her. "Bonjour, Mademoiselle.", he bobbed his head, slightly. As he was about to open his mouth to introduce himself, Siouxsie bolted off. Gambit let out a deep, exasperated breath. "She ran away; Angel, take her."

* * *

><p>Warren sprung his snowy wings, proudly in the act of jumping off the building. He saw panicked Siouxsie, rushing towards her bicycle. He picked her up and flew straight towards the museum's entrance, where Remy stood. "Got her.", Warren smiled. Siouxsie struggled and started to babble in French. Remy spoke to her in the same language and she instantly calmed down. She exhaled a sigh of relief with a light gesture of her head, "<em>Très bien<em>."

* * *

><p><strong>[Location: The Cafe - Tolosa, France - 7:00 PM]<strong>

* * *

><p>Siouxsie was sitting across Professor Xavier with of course - his lady love, Dr. MacTaggert by his side. The others: Storm, Bobby, Kitty, Sean, Alex, Aris, Vittoria, Angel and Remy scrambled off to get into their cool hotel rooms. Logan, Hank and Colossus were already relaxing in theirs - because Charles had <strong>nine<strong> students to help him out.

"_Ainsi._", Xavier gulped. "_Dites-moi_-...", out of breath, he inhaled and exhaled - he was about to continue but Siouxsie smiled, broadly at him as she spoke with an astounding American accent. "I can speak English.", she half-surpressed a laugh at the professor's movements. "Ah.", the man laughed, a little. "Nevertheless, do tell me - why were you running away from us?", he asked, softly.

"I was just scared if you all were the haters.", she muttered, but clearly audible for the professor and the doctor to hear. Charles's smile was warm that seemed to please the seventeen year-old girl. "We are just like you.", he said, smoothly. Siouxsie shook her head, a little. "I'm sorry?"

"_We are mutants - like you._", the man clarified; this time, speaking to her through telepathy.

* * *

><p><strong>[Location: Hôtel Les Bains Douches - Tolosa, France - 8:00 PM]<strong>

**_o [Kitty's/Vittoria's Room]_**

* * *

><p>"Three down, two more to go.", he winked at the sweet sixteen: making a gun-hand gesture - pointing at her. Her cheeks flamed so she looked down at the paper that was resting, lightly on her laps to avoid from making an eye-contact. Too bad, the Iceman had an acute vision and caught the blush.<p>

He plopped down, next to her as he placed his hands behind his head. "What are you doing with the paper?", he popped the question. "Essay.", Shadowcat bit the end of the pencil, gently. "Essay.", he repeated and chuckled, "All I see is a white thin paper. Where are the writings?" Kitty nudged him, playfully, "I'm trying to concentrate.", she rolled her eyes while Bobby gave her a sweet smirk.

After a while, Kitty eventually finished her essay and situated the folded paper on the side-table. She stretched and lied next to her best friend, yawning. Bobby side-lied so that he could gaze at her divine face. Kitty gazed back at him with her usual, radiant grin and he returned nothing but just a blank expression. Kitty's grin faded away and she frowned, softly. "Is something wrong?", she asked. "Yes.", he breathed and leaned in, "Yes.", he whispered and before Kitty could even response, his lips touched hers - _very_ gently.

And he didn't pull away.

Kitty's heart was pounding along with her eyeballs, dancing around and she started to breathe, uneasily. Gradually, Bobby broke the kiss. He licked his lips, slowly with his eyes shut; savoring the delicious taste of her lips. He opened his eyes and stared down at the blushing teenager. Her chocolate-brown eyes looked away. He was about to _attack_ her with a longer and passionate kiss, just to show how much he had fallen madly in love with her. Just how much he **lusted** for her...

...but Vittoria walked in and shut the door. "Ciao!", she exclaimed, happily meanwhile Bobby's mood rapidly changed. He groaned, quietly as Vittoria climbed up the bed and lied in between them, separating the two. "What did I miss?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Thank you for reading! Please review. - Iqin AJ 3]<em>**


	12. Breathing Space

_Some. Breathing. Space._

**[Hi, guys. So I changed the title from 'Lachrymal' to 'In The Vicinity Of Intensity'. Please tell me what do you think about it. I just figured out about it twice since at first, I thought I was just going to write a romance between Bobby and Kitty, etc but it turns out that _I_ have found a lot of hidden ideas in the back of my head to write down about a hostility (in this vivacity) with the twisted love of these two. If you got some ideas, please suggest. 'Kay, peace out. x3]**


	13. XI: Breaking Ground

**_[R.U.F!: Thanks, guys. - Iqin AJ 3]_**

* * *

><p><strong>[Location: Hôtel Les Bains Douches - Tolosa, France - 10:00 PM]<strong>

_**o [The Private Lounge]**_

* * *

><p>A welcome-party was thrown to welcome another tenderfoot. So far, the procession of recruiting new mutants into the X-Men was doing really great. Be that as it may, Professor Charles Xavier shared a little secret with Dr. MacTaggert, Hank, Logan and Storm. The Professor was currently thinking about how to inform this to his students. They certainly will be dismayed and shot to pieces.<p>

However, that will not solve the problem from marching against Magneto and his Brotherhood Of Evil Mutants... oops, it was the other way round.

But Charles knew that even the cold sweats of tomorrow will not make the anxiety go away. He sipped on his red-wine and breathed, trying to take a break. In a little while, he felt a mild hand was rested on his shoulder. He shifted to look at the owner of the hand - it was Moira. She smiled, timidly and gave him a gentle peck. "You were _so_ lost in your thoughts.", she laughed, softly. Charles's eyes widened, slightly. "I am _terribly_ sorry." The female doctor just simpered.

The Professor cleared his throat, "We gladly welcome Siouxie Prune Rénard to the X-Men's New Mutants.", he announced with a light accent of French as he raised his wine-glass. The younger students followed his move while exchanging smiles. "Merci.", Siouxie's ivory-pale cheeks turned pink.

* * *

><p><strong>[And the following morning, they took off to Stockholm, Sweden; to search for the last two mutants.]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Location: Nobis Hotel - Stockholm, Sweden - 5:00 PM]<strong>

**_o [The Private Lounge]_**

* * *

><p>"My friend - <em>humans<em> will never learn."

He drank in his warm coffee and placed the black mug on the glass coffee-table. He clasped his hands together before continuing, "Have you not heard, Charles? They are using us, mutants, as their experimental subjects to create _medicines_ for the homo sapiens. We must stand, together. Hand in hand; so we can fight them.", **Erik Lensherr** tilted his head, slightly.

"And you have vowed to never disturb these people, again.", Charles Xavier frowned, slightly. The man sitting across from him opened his mouth to reply but the professor held up his hand. He exhaled, "War is never a solution - it never was. Please, I will try to talk to them."

* * *

><p><strong>[Location: Den Adolfsson Laboratorium - Stockholm, Sweden - 7:00 PM]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Asbjörn Adolfsson<strong> was one of the most successful Swedish medical-scientists. He was once best known as the founder of a moneymaking medicine that could get rid of the shakes, briskly. He became wealthy, then but not for _too_ long. Soon, he sold the medicines to another pharmaceutical company but they deceived him by not fully paying him; here, he was down-and-out. At the end of the day, he discovered that he could produce a **new** kind of medicine.

To make people become young, once again.

However, this was his dirty hush-hush element. By doing this, he was _killing_ the mutants. Because he abducted one by one of the freaks of nature and imprisoned them. Mostly were shape-shifters since their strong mutation-cells made them ageless. Over 1.0 billion of humans from all over the world, everyday - not knowing about this - bought the medicine and transformed into the 10-years younger them.

And that was how he made money.

In the private office room, Asbjörn was sitting at the table - listing down the current amount of his money on a creatively-decorated booklet. Precipitously, the cordless telephone rang and he immediately picked it up. "_Hallå_.", he answered. "_Hallå, Mr. Adolfsson. There is someone that keeps insisting me to connect his phone-line to yours. Do you have a minute?_", a female worker with a gentle voice asked in the official language of Sweden. "_Förstås_.", the forty-three year-old man said: almost softly.

* * *

><p>"<em>On hold<em>.", the female worker named Arnborg said, genially to Professor Charles Xavier through the phone. The man nodded, quite impatiently meanwhile Arnborg pressed a button to connect their phone-lines.

* * *

><p>A firm man's voice was heard through the cordless telephone and Asbjörn waited until the man introduced himself. "<em>Hello, Mr. Adolfsson<em>.", Charles's voice crackled on the line. "_My name is Professor Charles Xavier and I would like to talk to you_."

* * *

><p><strong><em>o [The Next Day]<em>  
><strong>

**[Location: Nobis Hotel - Stockholm, Sweden - 2:00 PM]**

**_o [The Private Lounge]_**

* * *

><p>"And so I wonder what did Adolfsson say.", the electromagnetic man lifted his eyebrows, he was sitting on the dark Victorian single-sofa. The telepathic sighed, "He does not want to stop.", he murmured.<p>

"Ah, see?", Erik rested his elbows on his knees, "I've warned you, Charles.", a slight frown drew the lines on his forehead. "I know.", Xavier leaned back against his sofa and repeated, "In fact, I _knew_."

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Thanks for reading, please review. - Iqin AJ 3]<strong>_


	14. XII: Oops

**[Location: Nobis Hotel - Stockholm, Sweden - 3:00 PM]**

**o [Bobby's/Peter's Room]**

* * *

><p>He couldn't help but to blush<em> too<em> much - whenever his sky-blue eyes met those cinnamon-brown ones. But he couldn't believe himself, either. Why did he do that? She was probably having cold feet. ...Well, let's just forget it. She didn't pull away and she had those scarlet cheeks so she still liked him. Maybe.

Bobby Drake smirked, ecstatically in his bed with hands rested behind his head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>o [Kitty'sVittoria's Room]**_

* * *

><p>What happened last two nights left her traumatized. In a great way.<p>

Vermilion splashed her cheeks as she recalled the memory - his icy-lips were locked on her soft, warm ones. He stole the kiss for 10 seconds and finally pulled away. He seemed to be enjoying it that they almost made out. Thanks to Vittoria who walked into the room.

"Kitty, can I ask you something?", Siouxie collapsed on her new best-friend's bed meanwhile Vittoria continued to read her novel. "Y-yeah.", Kitty returned to the reality. "That hot guy - what's his name?", the French beauty twirled her raven-black hair around her finger while her dark sea-blue eyes glittered. "Who?", the sixteen year-old brunette looked at her. "Oh, you know! The guy with the b-" "Brown hair? Blue eyes?", Kitty's tone of voice was added with a little jealousy. "Eww, he's not my type.", Siouxie waved her hand.

"I meant the guy with the black hair and gray-green eyes."

* * *

><p><strong>[Location: Vice Nattklubb - Stockholm, Sweden - 10:30 PM]<strong>

* * *

><p>A song called <em>Don't Keep Me Waiting<em>: performed by Britney Spears filled the air in the whole luxury nightclub. The walls were coated in onyx and embellished with glowing white stars. The dark floor was beautified by the glowing cerulean-colored lines on it meanwhile the colorful kaleidoscopic spotlights fly all around.

_"This is the making"_

Aris Demetriou walked through the dancing army - his extraordinary eyes, taking in the sights.

_"Of another cold, rude awakening"_

He stood in a corner, arms folded across his chest - he turned his head from side to side and whispered through the X-earpiece, "I don't see her."

* * *

><p>Charles Xavier, smartly dressed in a hot black two-piece suit, nodded at a female bartender, "One Nils Oscar, please.", he gave her his charming smirk then he turned his head away to look at the crowd. Pressing his earpiece against his ear, he commanded - "Bobby, Kitty"<p>

* * *

><p>A gentleman with seductive blue eyes and slightly spiky brown hair, dragged his friend by the wrist, gently - pulling her out from the jam-packed group. "<em>Check the rooms<em>.", the professor ordered. Bobby Drake and Kitty Pryde strode into the private corridor - looking into one by one of the rooms... When the corridor ended, the door of the last room's keyhole was a bit bigger - just enough to fit a pair of eyes to see what was inside.

The dark dusky-brown haired teenager who was in a black mini-dress bended to peer in the room. Meanwhile Bobby - having his lucky break - lay his eyes on her scrumptious bare legs. He bit his own lower-lip, hard as fantasies started to form in his mind...

"What are you doing?", a soft voice asked, shyly.

The twenty-one year-old Iceman found himself, caressing the back of Shadowcat's left thigh, unconsciously. His eyes goggled and he cleared his throat. "Oops, sorry.", he muttered and quickly pulled his hand away. Kitty tucked a strand of her long hair behind her ear, straightening, "They're in there.", her voice trembled.

Through Bobby's earpiece, Aris chuckled. "_I saw that_.", he provoked. "Shut up.", Bobby sighed.

* * *

><p>Still laughing, quietly, Aris informed, "Professor, they found the twins."<p>

* * *

><p>"Good.", Charles gulped his brewery before thanking his new student. Anon, he rose to his feet and made his way toward the corridor: meeting up with shy Robert and Katherine. "You two are blushing. Heheh", the professor grinned before knocking on the door. Bobby rubbed the back of his neck and Kitty wrapped herself in her own arms.<p>

The door opened and there, stood a Gothic dark blond Swedish woman. "_Hej_.", she greeted with a sly smile. A man stood by her, towering over both Charles and Bobby. He nodded, "What up?"

Xavier offered a kind smile, "Ah, Edgar and Aven Valberg. It's an honor to meet you both"

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Thanks for reading, please review.] - Iqin AJ 3<em>**


	15. XIII: Dead On Their Feet

**[Location: Vice Nattklubb - Stockholm, Sweden - 10:50 PM]**

* * *

><p>Aven Valberg had her butt on a bar-stool in the private room whilst her twin, Edgar was sitting on a sofa-chair that was placed opposite to the couch that Professor Xavier was currently sitting on - with his two students, Bobby and Kitty, standing side by side behind the couch.<p>

After a while getting to know each other, Charles found out that the Valberg twins were actually some rich, happy kids. But after their parents discovered about their mutations as they turned eighteen, they shooed them out of the house. This luxury nightclub called Vice was owned by Aven and Edgar was a chef of his own restaurant.

"I'm immune to physical damage.", the young Swedish lady began, fluently. "But generally, I've the ability to morph into a pit viper which allows me to generate, control and absorb toxins.", she put in with a crooked smirk. Professor X nodded, tardily - clearly impressed. "And you, Edgar?", he glanced at the young man. Edgar looked away, "I'm quite a Lycan.", he said with a hushed tone. "And other else than superhuman strength, you have two other gifts - to react faster and to see, smell, taste, feel and hear more than a normal human can.", Charles smiled. "How did you know?", Edgar eyed the professor with widened gray-steel eyes.

Professor Xavier chuckled, "I flipped through your memories."

* * *

><p><strong>[The Next Day]<strong>

**[Location: Nobis Hotel - Stockholm, Sweden - 08:00 AM]**

**_o [Charles's Room]_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The brown-haired man was sitting on the bed, eyes looking out the window with a cellphone pressed against his left ear. "<em>What do you say, Charles? Will you join me?<em>", a voice crackled in the phone-line. Charles Xavier breathed, "I dare say that I have no other options.", he replied. "_Then, meet me there._", Erik Lensherr hang up.

* * *

><p><strong>[Location: Den Privata Park - Stockholm, Sweden - 8:30 AM]<strong>

* * *

><p>The X-Men and New Mutants strolled toward the huge metal automatic gate and they entered a romantic pathway.<p>

Alluring blue-eyed Bobby Drake had his cheeks painted with red since last night, there was an embarrassing _incident_. He couldn't stop rub the back of his neck or even rub his palms together, in anxiety. He kept stealing glances at the young lady walking next to him right now. He cleared his throat, trying to start a conversation. "Last night, I'm um... sorry.", he swallowed - his voice almost a soft whisper. "It's fine.", Kitty Pryde blushed.

"Why are we here?", Alex Summers rolled his eyes around, grumpily. "We are here for a reason, Alex.", Professor Xavier led the way to the right. "But it's not cool.", Sean Cassidy lisped. "Yeah and you didn't answer my question.", Havok nodded at his best friend and they high-fived. Charles smirked, "Just wait and see." The redhead and fair-haired grumbled. Soon, the pathway ended - drawing the way to a beautiful park. "This is transcendental.", Bobby looked to his right where colorful flowers sprouted and took some photos from his cellphone; this move was copied by Edgar.

Abruptly, all of them - except for Charles Xavier - gasped, over dramatically.

"Welcome.", **Erik Lensherr** spread his arms wide with a quite roguish smile and then kidded, "For you've just entered hell."

Or maybe he wasn't.

* * *

><p>Charles Xavier and his companion, Erik Lensherr told the X-Men and New Mutants about a medical-scientist by the name Asbjörn Adolfsson, who used his dirty tactic to attract customers.<p>

And that was ... by_ killing_ mutants.

Now that he will not stop, Charles and Erik had drawn the plans to free the mutants from his prison and if Asbjörn launched an attack, they will be prepared to take the field against this mad scientist. The X-Men and New Muties were overwrought and petrified - they were on cloud nine and without warning, they were ordered to train themselves to smooth the way for the - if it really happened - battle. This was not cool.

At all.

* * *

><p>"You are doing well, right there!"<em>, <em>X waved his hand at Banshee.

Sean gnashed his teeth, continuing to supersonic-scream at the ground so that it'd bounce back to him and that made him fly. Havok shot a few violent energies from his chest, burning down some trees. Charles turned his head to the left and watched as Aven generated two tiny balls of toxins in each of her palms - she threw it at human robot, breaking it down. Xavier then shifted in his wooden chair to glimpse at his best friend, Erik - who was crashing almost thirty robots at a time. "Great job!", Charles hollered. Magneto glanced at him and narrowed his eyes, "Get your butt up and train yourself!" Charles jumped up, "Oh, right.", he kicked one of the robots and immediately held his foot with both of his hands, wincing in pain.

Edgar, in his _terrible_ massive wolf form, attacked six robots at a time; ripping off two robotic heads in the act of slashing his incredibly sharp claws at the others - completely falling into bits. Siouxie created a dagger of light violet colored energy then gashed it at a robot, she used her _Chi_ ability to kick and punch another. Aris expelled colossal energy from his hands and let go at ten robots. Next to her, Vittoria's flaming hands aimed at two robots and let out a strong swirling fire.

Iceman created three ice-knives and stabbed a robot with them - just enough to made it lose it. Shadowcat phased through a couple of robots, placing a grenade in each, before bumping into low flying Sean. He lost control and hit the ground with a groan while Kitty gave a little scream before a gentleman caught her in his frozen arms. The young-man chuckled, his enticing blue eyes staring down at her. "Be careful, Miss." Bobby smirked meanwhile Kitty flushed. But that intense moment was interrupted as shouting Professor Xavier ran by the two, getting chased by thousands of robots.

* * *

><p>Hours passed and in the long run, they were all spread-eagled on the park's beaming ground - chests heaving up and down, mouths opened and closed - gasping for air.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Thanks for reading, please review. - Iqin AJ 3]<strong>_


	16. XIV: Little Intrigue

**_[Thanks for the review! - Iqin AJ 3]_**

* * *

><p><strong>[Location: Den Adolfsson Laboratorium - Stockholm, Sweden - 3:30 PM]<strong>

**_o [The Underground Lab]_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The smooth walls were brushed in white, matching the cold marble floor. It was freezing cold and the high ceiling made the lab cooler. A man stood by the stainless steel lab table, his chestnut hair striped with silver strands. There were also safety glasses, protecting his light olive eyes. Stylishly suited up in a white lab-jacket with a pair of black pants, Asbjörn poured a lime colored liquid into a small glass tube.<p>

"_Let us go_!", a mutant in his jail-cell yelled in Swedish while he hit the substantial bars with his energy-covered fists. Asbjörn ignored him as he situated the tube into a lab machine, carefully. "_You are killing us_!", another mutant shouted and she shot the metal bars with an electric thunderbolt.

"_I loathe mutants_.", Asbjörn said. "_But then, I must thank them for they help me to make money_.", he glared at all of his prisoners before pressing a button on the lab machine, "_Oh and from now on if you something to say, don't._"

* * *

><p><strong>[Location: Nobis Hotel - Stockholm, Sweden - 4:00 PM]<strong>

_**o [Kitty's/Vittoria's Room]**_

* * *

><p>She walked out from the bathroom, drying her wet cocoa hair. Looking around the empty bedroom, she called: "Vittoria?" And there were no responses. She strolled over to the desk and there was a note, written by a friend.<p>

_"Hey, I'm out to buy some things. See ya later._

_ xoxo, _

_Vittoria"_

Kitty Pryde then brushed her hair and pulled it back into a neat ponytail. She was about to collapse on her bed but the door rang. She grumbled, a little while shuffling to the door. She opened it and saw a topless charming young-man - who was in dark jeans.

It was Bobby Drake.

He feasted his eyes on her, from head to toe as Kitty's gills turned rubicund. She was only in a white tank top and dark-red short shorts that revealed her _delicious_ legs. He gazed back at her, "Hey.", without waiting for her to response, he slowly walked into the room and shut the door behind him. "Is Vittoria here?", he glanced around. His sexy voice seduced the young-woman. "No.", Kitty turned away and sat on her bed. "What are you doing here?", she asked, uncomfortably when Bobby got closer.

The_ gentle_man abruptly crawled on the bed to sit right in front of her, "I'm bored.", he complained. "You're always bored, Bobby.", Kitty giggled, nervously. He gave her an irresistible smirk and it faded away, pretty quickly. His ravishing blue eyes slowly dropped to her mouth. He stared at those _yummy_ lips, licking his own for a couple of times. He began to realize how much he'd missed the feeling when their lips touched, a few days ago. And he knew now that this was a precision - he** loved** her.

He leaned in and slipped his upper-lip into her mouth, almost forcing her to return the kiss. It felt like seconds but the fact was that they'd been kissing for minutes. Feeling too shy and awkward, Kitty pulled away, just in time as her cellphone rang. She immediately grabbed her phone - pressing it against her ear, rising to her feet. "Hello.", she said, shakily. The voice of her mom echoed in the phone-line, _"Hello, darling! How are you?_"

Wolfish Bobby collapsed in the bed, crashing his face into a pillow, sniveling.

* * *

><p><strong>[Location: Nobis Hotel - Stockholm, Sweden - 6:00 PM]<strong>

_**o [Charles's Room]**_

* * *

><p>"I am not joshing."<p>

Charles Xavier placed both of his palms, flat on the desk. His captivating blue eyes moved around, gazing one by one at all of his students and they nodded, eagerly. "You _must_ take this case seriously, yeah?", he raised an eyebrow. They nodded, again. "Alright.", he clasped his hands behind his back at the time he turned to look out the window. "Erik and I decided to team up so that we would be outnumbered.", he said, slowly - watching as a bird flew by, "We've drawn the plans, we've prepared ourselves." He glimpsed over his shoulder. "Sweating bullets?", he asked, gently while the muties looked down as in yes. He chuckled, his voice trembling.

"Unfortunately, tomorrow is that day, my friends."

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Thanks for reading, please review. I'm sorry that this chapter's kinda short, though. - Iqin AJ 3]<em>**


	17. XV: Panic

**[imsuchanut: Iqin AJ is my name - there was supposed to be an arrow coupled with the number 3 so that it'd be a love shape, lol. In F.F, we can't add that arrow so now, I'll just delete that 3. XD - Thank you for the reviews. :D - Iqin AJ]**

* * *

><p><strong>[Location: Djurgården - Stockholm, Sweden - 6:35 PM]<strong>

_**o [Skansen]**_

* * *

><p>The vault of heaven was painted both half in the color of sea and golden during the blue hour, with the whispering wind. The first open-air museum and zoo was kind of empty since the clock had ticked to strike 6 post-meridiem.<p>

She walked around Skansen along with a small camera in her hands. She took a snapshot of flying birds in the wild blue yonder and continued to promenade nearby. Her shoulder-length chocolate hair whorled as the rush of air blew, gently at her. She stopped walking, standing in a spotlight of golden rays and tucked a strand of swirling hair behind her ear while she flipped through the photos she'd taken in her camera. A young-man sauntered over and stood right before her. He looked down at the teenager and the young-lady slowly lifted her head up to gaze at the face of an angel with those unforgettable blue eyes.

"Are you nervous? About tomorrow?", he asked. She nodded, lightly and let out a shuddering sigh - unable to speak. "Same here.", he smiled a little, charmingly and the skittish teenager glanced down at the black camera in her hands, timidly. "Hey", he held her chin, gently; lifting it up. He slowly angled his face towards hers and to his own surprise, the lassie followed his move. Their lips touched and both of them swooned. He cupped her face in his hands, kissing her deeply. He then pulled away, very slowly and whispered.

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>[As tomorrow becomes today...]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Location: Den Adolfsson Laboratorium - Stockholm, Sweden - 11:00 PM]<strong>

* * *

><p>The entire building was empty - there were only guards with their guns loaded with special bullets.<p>

Charles Xavier who was in his yellow-blue uniform was in a tunnel, concentrating to control every guard's mind. He was walking, slowly and cautiously - looking around and he drew in a sharp shuddering breath. The tunnel was so cold that he could barely breathe. He turned to his right - where he met a guard. The Swedish guard swiftly aimed his gun at him but immediately fell down, holding his head in pain at the time the professor affected his mind. After a while when Charles had made all of the guards collapsed into unconsciousness, Professor X whispered through the earpiece, "Go."

* * *

><p>Smartly suited up Bobby Drake waved his hand, leading Kitty, Vittoria and Edgar behind him as they entered a narrow passageway before walking up a couple of stairs and eventually loping into a room. They glanced around in shock.<p>

"Help us!", a mutant with light Swedish accent pleaded. "He's coming!", the other yelled. The X-Men and New Mutants, trying their best to be quick, unlocked the cells. 

* * *

><p>"<em>We have them<em>.", Bobby's voice echoed in Charles's earpiece. "Well done. Now get ba- Bobby?", the professor trailed off when the line crackled; he called again but there were no responses. Abruptly, Charles heard the footsteps of guards running to him from behind. He groaned and jogged out from the tunnel. __

* * *

><p>"Professor?", Iceman punched a guard with a fist covered in ice.<p>

The once peaceful room was now a chaos - the loyal guards had received a message that there were trespassers roaming around the building and it seemed like they were faster than the X-Men thought. Edgar pinned a guard on the floor with another in his mouth. Vittoria flung fireballs at the others while Kitty unlocked a few cells.

* * *

><p>"I lost them."<p>

Professor X panted, resting both of his hands on his knees. "Don't worry, I'm sure they will survive. Let's find them.", the man that stood before him named Erik said, calmly. Both of the men ordered the other mutants to search for their friends, everywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>[Thanks for reading! - Iqin AJ]<strong>_**  
><strong>_


	18. XVI: Clean Sweep

**[Thanks for the review. - Iqin AJ]**

* * *

><p><strong>[Location: Den Adolfsson Laboratorium - Stockholm, Sweden - 12:00 AM]<strong>

_**o [The Underground Lab]**_

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes and gasped for air.<p>

He coughed, blood dripping from his mouth while he was sitting up. As he wheezed, he rotated his head - looking around. He felt the cold floor underneath the palms of his hands and he tried to make out the thin metal lines in front of him but his vision was foggy. He was seeing everything in slow-motion; he squeezed his eyes, hard.

He was in a cell.

Scarlet blood glossed over on his lips and chin; but he made no moves to wipe it away. At the time he moved his legs, cramp bit on them. He winced, however ignored. He then saw a man, outside the cell, in his forties or fifties with chestnut hair and pale verdant eyes, he was arranging some bottles on a lab-table.

It was Asbjörn.

"Hey!", Bobby Drake hollered as he held onto the bars, rising to his feet. The scientist kept his mouth shut. Since he didn't want any trouble, he buried his head in the sand while still organizing the bottles. "Let me out!", he banged the bars with his fist. Asbjörn glared at him before finally answering, "Hold your tongue, Iceboy or your girlfriend dies.", he threatened. Girlfriend? Bobby gawked at him for quite a long time, then realized who was he talking about. "Where is she?", he demanded. The Swedish man sighed in exasperation, shaking his head. The young gentleman tried to use his power but he couldn't. "Amazing, isn't it?", the mad man grinned. "The bars are coated in the strongest impenetrable walls of power negation in each cell.", he poured in some fluid into a jug.

"And don't worry, young man - she's next door", Adolfsson added, parenthetically.

Hearing this, a wave of relaxation rippled through Bobby. He breathed and rested his head on a bar. "I wanna see her", he pleaded. "That is a no." "I want to see her.", the young X-Man insisted. Asbjörn suspired, calmly, "Very well then.", he nodded to one of his _faithful_ guards. A fully masked and armored guard walked over and unlocked the Iceman's cell. Bobby noticed that the guard was slightly shorter than him and had the body of an everyman, comparing to the other tall and muscular guards.

The guard held his arm, considerately and led him out. The hotheaded mutant struggled from his tight, gentle grip. "It's me.", a recognizable voice whispered through the guard's unseen mouth while he unlocked the cell neighboring to Bobby's.

It was Professor Charles Xavier.

The _guard _abruptly removed his mask and turned around, smoothly - aiming his machine gun at Asbjörn whilst yelling, "Now!" Some of the other guards took off their masks - revealing the faces of all of the X-Men and New Mutants. The Swedish guards were stunned and promptly pointed their guns at the group - some even fired but Erik Lensherr grabbed their guns, swiftly and smashed them into their faces; knocking them out.

While Charles was unlocking all of the cells, Iceman morphed into his ice form and started shooting out some sharp ices at the real guards. Vittoria came out from her cell and threw fireballs, forcefully at the incoming guards from the door. Edgar was next to come out and he immediately ran towards the door to prevent from more guards coming in.

Siouxie spotted Asbjörn escaping and instantaneously threw a knife, made out of energy, at his leg. The mad scientist dropped to his knees, yelping in pain. This caught Aris's attention and in a flash, he appeared in front of Asbjörn, "You're not going anywhere"

But it didn't feel right. What - or _who_ - was missing? Bobby eyed around, he was now converted into his normal form. He scanned one by one of the cells and caught the sight of someone.

Kitty Pryde.

She was lying on the freezing-cold floor, obviously devitalized. As the matter of fact, she was actually** drugged**. Bobby rushed to her, wrapping his arms around her and lifted her up, a little. "Kitty.", he whispered in her ear, shaking her. "Wake up", he said.

"_Wake up._", a soft voice echoed in Kitty's mind.

The teenager opened her lazy eyelids, her vision blurry. She saw the man who was right in front of her had a pair of mesmerizing icy-blue eyes. And her beautiful brown eyes caught the claret blood on his lips. "Bobby?", she called, her voice almost a soft whisper. There was a happy smirk playing on his lips, then. "I'm gonna get you out of here, promise", he helped her up.

Asbjörn looked up at the twenty year-old Greek standing before him and a giggle came out from his thin lips. "You can't stop me.", he half-suppressed a laugh before guffawing, hysterically. Aris held his arm and pulled him up to his feet. The mental scientist groaned in pain as Siouxie, from behind, took out the knife, harshly and she crossed her arms across her chest. "Looks like he's got a mental breakdown.", Aris knitted his brows.

Finally, all of the real guards of Adolfsson decided to give up and hereupon, they knelt down on the floor with their hands behind their heads. They had dropped their weapons and Erik kicked them away, quickly. Meanwhile, Charles was panting and at the same time, trying to convince the freed mutants to join him, "Please, join us.", he offered them with a weak smile. In the next second, Bobby carried enervated Kitty in his arms while strolling over to the X-Men and New Mutants. Professor Xavier glanced around and nodded, "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>[Thanks for reading, please drop a review. - Iqin AJ]<strong>


	19. XVII: Cessation Of Sensation

**[Location: Xavier's Institute For Gifted Youngsters - Westchester County, New York - 9:00 PM]**

_**o [The X-Hospital]**_

* * *

><p>It had been three days since they got back from Sweden.<p>

The sweet sixteen was placed in the X-hospital, who was in recovery from a broken arm - if he only knew her arm was broken the time they were in Stockholm, he'd killed the guard who did that to her; dang.

Bobby Drake was neatly slipped into a white t-shirt underneath a jacket with a pair of dark jeans. He decided to look good for his- He blushed at the thought. What was he thinking? She wasn't his lover... yet. He swooned at the thought of her being his girl. The young man was walking in the hall and now turned to his right to open the door of Shadowcat's ward. He closed the door, slowly and strode over.

Kitty was lying in the bed, her eyes dancing around the room - she was definitely bored.

"Are you good?", Bobby spun a chair around by the bed before straddling on it, his arms rested above the top-rail and his chin on one of his hands. "Yeah.", the girl muttered and looked at him. He smiled, slyly as he chuckled. "Bored, huh?" "Never thought you'd ask.", she tittered, revealing her white teeth - against her pinkish cherry-red lips. Bobby smirked and poked her, gently. She returned it and soon, they began a poke-war.

Both of them finally stopped, giggling.

Bobby stood up and walked closer to her, carefully resting an elbow on the soft pillow. "I love you.", he simpered. The teenager smiled, "I love you too.", she whispered. Without warning, he leaned in and stole a slow passionate kiss. Kitty's chortle seduced him and that encouraged him to deepen the kiss.

However, they were interrupted.

Moira MacTaggert cleared her throat, the sound of her high-heels stepping closer. Iceman immediately pulled away and ran his fingers through his brown hair. He wiped both sides of his redden lips and smirked, innocently at the doctor while Kitty blushed. "I need to borrow your girlfriend for a while.", Moira grinned, teasingly.

The gentleman quickly nodded and left.


	20. XVIII: Heart And Soul

**-Bobby's POV**

* * *

><p><strong>[A year later]<strong>

* * *

><p>And so I locked Katherine Anne Pryde in the center of my heart. 6 months after Dr. MacTaggert removed the cast from her left arm, I asked her out on a romantic date. I took her to somewhere dark, mysterious and exotic. We had dinner together with a couple of candles situated in the middle of a luxury table. I turned the lights down low for that erotic effect. And I cooked our meal, she gave me sweet compliments. Yeah, that's right - I can cook. The next day, we were all ordered to stroll into the meeting room where Professor Xavier and Mr. Lensherr stood, waiting for us. They brought some great news - Asbjörn was confirmed to have a mental breakdown and he was kicked into a mental hospital. It really brightened us all up.<p>

I'm already through Marie and just a week ago, she got married to Remy. Though, I'm really glad that we're still friends. It also turned out that she took a non-permanent cure, and she was totally coming apart at the seams. By happy chance, Professor Grey calmed her down and they shared a sweet-talk so that she'll learn how to control her deadly power.

Siouxie and Aris became lovebirds - last night, I caught them fondling each other in the backyard. I managed to whisper through the earpiece, "I saw that.", before I walked off. That made both of their gills turn red and they immediately moved into the Greek's dorm. Eventually, Vittoria is over me and she found herself another man named- ... I don't know. Alex and Sean seemed to spend their time hanging out in a lounge, mostly playing video games. Sometimes, I got my butt in too.

Professor and Dr. MacTaggert were married, she was pregnant for about a month now. Soon, I hit upon Logan's secret - in the kitchen while we were talking, Ms. Munroe walked in and he trailed off, obviously ogling her. I chuckled at him right after Storm promenaded out and he returned a threatening glare. Oh, well.

* * *

><p><strong>[Another year]<strong>

* * *

><p>Today's my 23rd birthday and I got too many birthday presents as if I were a kid. But hey, guess what? I got the <em>most<em> perfect gift - Kitty's finally mine. I was totally on cloud nine that I couldn't care less about other things. I was over the moon and I couldn't get my eyes off her... I also stole a few kisses. Really soon, Dr. MacTaggert gave birth to a daughter and named her Damiane Grace Xavier, I thought it was beautiful. I've some good news too. Sean is married to Maeve Rourke and she's now pregnant for three months, sadly though he doesn't know about this for he's away on a long mission. Meanwhile, Alex is engaged to Lorna Dane.

Oh, and Marie's expecting.

* * *

><p><strong>[A year passed]<strong>

* * *

><p>When Kitty Pryde turned nineteen, I sneaked into her room that night at 9 and I tidied up her room a little bit: not to forget to add some petals of fresh roses on the bed and dimmed the night-lamp. She walked out from the bathroom, looking luscious in a dark red nightshirt. I remember kneeling down on my right knee in front of her and held out a small, black velvet box from my pocket. I opened it to reveal a princess-cut diamond engagement ring and as I spoke, I knew I was shaking.<p>

"Will you marry me, Katherine Anne Pryde?"

And I already knew she couldn't - _wouldn't_ - deny it. 

* * *

><p><strong>[After three months]<strong>

* * *

><p>And we remained virgins until we're married.<p>

It's been only two months since we became husband and wife and now, she's fruitful for four and a half months... With twins. ;D I like it when she teasingly blamed me for impregnating her. I mean hey, I'm a man and that's what men do to their wives to have a big family.

* * *

><p><strong>[Recently]<strong>

* * *

><p>She bore me a son and a daughter! This is more than perfect - I was walking on air, of course. We named our babies Jeremy Devon and Janvier Róisín. Both of them were born on a private island in Toulouse, France on the 4th of July - because we stayed there since we were on our honeymoon. Oh, I almost forgot - the island is a gift from Siouxie.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[The End]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[I'll write a new story, don't worry. :) - Iqin AJ]<strong>


End file.
